Me And You ( KAISOO )
by lalalandf'ck
Summary: ( drabel ) Hanya kisah romansa Kim Jongin dan kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo dengan berbagai rasa. YAOI
1. chapter 1

It's story about Me and You

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa pagi ini aku Do Kyungsoo akan berangkat pergi kesekolah bersama jongin, kekasihku. Sambil menunggu kedatangan jongin, kyungsoo meminum susu coklat buatan mama. Sambil sesekali menyeruput susu coklat kyungsoo tersenyum membayangankan jongin yang telah menjadi pacarku sejak satu tahun lalu.

Masih teringat dengan jelas saat dimana jongin menembak kyungsoo ditengah lapangan. Saat itu kelas kyungsoo tengah pelajaran olahraga dan kyungsoo sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan berteduh karena cuaca sangat panas. Kyungsoo sedang berbincang dengan baekhyun teman kyungsoo dan nama kyungsoo tiba tiba diteriaki, kyungsoo menoleh dan terkejut ternyata jongin yang meneriaki namaku. Kyungsoo menampakan raut wajah bingung dan jongin tersenyum lalu berteriak memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Terkejut sekaligus malu kyungsoo saat itu tetapi akhirnya kyungsoo menerimanya dan kami bersama sampai saat ini.

Saat itu banyak yang tidak menyangka aku berpacaran dengan jongin tetapi memang itu yang telah terjadi, dan aku bahagia bersama jongin.

Tinn... Tinnn...

Suara klakson jongin terdengar. Oh sudah berapa lama kyungsoo melamun memikirkan jongin? Kyungsoo buru buru menyimpan gelas dan pamit kepada mama untuk berangkat sekolah.

" pagi kesayangan aku " ucap jongin tersenyum saat kyungsoo sampai didepannya

" pagi juga jonginnya Aku " balas kyungsoo manja

" udah siap berangkat tuan putri? " goda jongin pada kyungsoo. Ugh kyungsoo paling tidak suka dipanggil tuan putri emang kyungsoo wanita!

" jongin~ sudah berulang kali aku katakan jangan panggil aku tuan putri! Aku bukan wanita aku lelaki jongine " rajuk kyungsoo mengepoutkan bibirku. Jongin tertawa dan memegang kedua pipi kyungsoo sampai bibirku terlihat seperti ikan.

" uh sayang, kau terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang kesal aku jadi semakin mencintaimu " ucap jongin diiringi kekehan kecilnya

" sudah jongin jangan menggoda ku terus, mau sampai kapan kita disini? Nanti kita terlambat " ucap kyungsoo lalu melepaskan kedua tangan jongin dari pipiku. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan naik keatas motornya tidak lupa memakaikan helm kepadaku " ayo naik sayang " akupun naik ke motornya setelah siap jongin pun menjalankan motornya untuk berangkat kesekolan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah kyungsoo turun dari motor tidak lupa melepaskan helm setelah sudah melepaskan helm kyungsoo dan jongin jalan bergandengan menuju kelas. Ngomong ngomong kelas kami berbeda karena jongin kelas 12 dan kyungsoo kelas 11, Sepanjang perjalanan kami bersenda gurau mengobrolkan apa saja yang dilihat oleh mata kami. Sesampai di kelas 11 ipa 4 jongin menengok ke arah kelas yang masih sepi.

" ini kita yang kepagian apa mereka yang masih belum sadar kalo sekarang udah jam 06.35? "

" kelas aku emang muridnya dateng siang jongin, jangan dipikirin! Meningan kamu kekelas sana belajar yang bener jangan sukanya bolos terus " ucap kyungsoo menyindir karena jongin itu emang nakal suka sekali membolos jam pelajaran.

" ish aku tuh males kyung kalo harus dengerin mereka ngomong ini itu terus habis itu ngasih tugas bejibun " ucapnya malas sambil memainkan rambut kyungsoo " rambut kamu halus aku suka " kekekhnya

" itukan baik buat kamu biar kamu ngerti jongin bukan cuman berantem yang kamu ngerti pelajaran juga! "

" yaudah iyaa, sayang. Aku belajar tapi belajar mencintai kamu ya " godanya menyeringai kecil saat melihat kedua pipi kyungsoo memerah " ish udah sana kekelas! Gombal mulu basi tau ga " aku cemberut jongin terkekeh lalu mengusap sayang rambutku " aku kekelas yaa, jangan nakal! Belajar yang bener. Nanti istirahat aku jemput! See you sayang " ucap jongin lalu mencium kening kyungsoo dan berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya dan membabalikan badannya pergi menuju kelasnya dilantai 2. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan masuk kedalam kelas.

Hah, belum rasanya semenit jongin meninggalkanku kyungsoo sudah kangen!

.

.

.

.

.

Kring...

Jam istirahat berbunyi jam pelajaran pun terhenti dan dilanjutkan saat istirahat selesai. Setelah guru fisika keluar kyungsoo membereskan alat alat tulis

" kyung, ayo kita kekantin " ajak baekhyun kepada kyungsoo

" kamu aja duluan baek aku nunggu jongin dulu " kata kyungsoo

" oh jadi jongbalck mu mau jemput kamu " ucap baekhyun sambil memainkan kukunya , ish dasar baekhyun mulutnya itu loh.

" namanya jongin baek ish " ucap kyungsoo memerengutkan wajah

" iyaa iyaa jongin si kakak kelas hitam ya " baekhyun tertawa jahil

" baek meningan kamu kekantin sana pasti kak chanyeol nungguin daripada disini kamu hina jongin mulu " sentak kyungsoo pada baekhyun

" gitu aja marah huu, aku duluan kekanti, Ya soo.selamat menunggu pangeran hitammu kyungsoo. " ucap baekhyun tengil kepada ku. Ugh kesel baekhyun itu selalu bisa mengguras emosi ku tentang jongin! Ini lagi mana jongin kyungsoo tuh udah laper lama banget si cuman nurunin tangga aja lamanya satu abad.

" sayang maaf yaa aku telat tadi aku ke toilet dulu bentar " kata jongin saat masuk kekelas dan menghampiri kyungsoo " laper ayo cepet kekantin " ucap kyungsoo lalu berdiri berjalan mendahului jongin enggan berbicara dengannya. Jongin hanya menghela napas dan mengikuti kyungsoo dari belakang dia tau kyungsoo ngambek dan jongin diam daripada kyungsoo makin marah nanti?

Sesampai dikantin kyungsoo menghampiri meja yang berisikan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Dukk

Kyungsoo duduk dengan muka ditekuk diikuti jongin duduk disamping kyungsoo. " udah dong sayang jangan ngambek terus. Aku beneran minta maaf yaa telat jemput kamu tadi aku kebelet galucu kan kalo tahan terus nanti aku ngompol " bujuk jongin sambil berusaha mengengam tanganku namun kyungsoo menghempaskan secara pelan pelan.

" yaelah jong kenapa lagi si! Siang siang gini udah disuguhi drama picisan " kata chanyeol meminum jus jeruk, kyungsoo melotot ke arah chanyeol dan baekhyun tertawa disampingnya

" udah kyung maafin aja si jongin, kasian tuh mukannya udah jelek makin aja jelek sekarang haha " tawa baekhyun dan chanyeol pecah seketika, jongin mengambil sedotan dan dilempar ke muka baekhyun tidak terima dikata katai oleh baekhyun " yakk ish dasar kim jongshit " teriak baekhyun

" kau berisik sekali byuncabe, yeol urusi cabemu itu agar tidak menggangu orang lain " ucap jongin dengan santai. Wajah baekhyun memerah karena tidak terima dibilang cabe oleh jongin, hello. Baekhyun itu cuman centil bukan cabe! Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan merangkul tubuh baekhyun agar baekhyun tidak marah lagi.

" kyungsoo maafin aku yaa. Jangan cemberut terus! Senyum dong " goda jongin sambil mengunyel unyel pipi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir dan masuk kedalam dekapan jongin yang selalu mampu membuat kyungsoo nyaman, jongin terkekeh akan sikap kyungsoo yang manja saat ini jongin membalas dengan erat pelukan kyungsoo sambil sesekali mengecup pelan rambut kyungsoo.

" ini ceritanya udah engga marah lagi? " bisik jongin dengan nada yang menggoda kyungsoo menggeram kecil lalu mengganguk dengan malu. Jongin tertawa dan semakin mengecangkan pelukan.

Disaat jongin dan kyungsoo sedang bermersaan. disisi lain chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya menggeram kesal karena sikap mereka yang tak tahu malu. Tuhan ini kantin, dan mereka dengan seenak jidatnya bermersaan disaat semua murid sma 17 sedang makan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan!

Dasar pasangan tak tahu malu! Gerutu baekhyun dalam hati.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haii! Salam kenal yowww hehe

Ini ff first banget dalam hidup aku dan baru berani buat sekarang.

Gatau kenapa castnya pengen kaisoo terus temannya yaoi gitu deh.

Ini alur ceritanya ringan banget tentang romansa kaisoo saat masih sma. Pokoknya uch uch deh dede unco sama kaka ongin hehe.

Salam naptris.


	2. Chapter 2

KAISOO

It's story about Me and You

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu adalah malamnya para anak muda mudi, dimana mereka terbebaskan oleh segala urusan tentang sekolah dan sibuk dengan para kekasihnya. Iyaa kalo punya pacar kalo engga? Bobo aja mendingan hehe.

Malem ini kyungsoo dan jongin salah satu yang menfaatkan malem minggu dengan jalan kemall, kyungsoo saat ini menggunakan Tshirt pink soft yang ditengahnya bergambar kepala pinguin dipadukan dengan celana jeans putih dan sepatu adiddas putih. Manis satu kata untuk kyungsoo. Dan jongin menggunakan Tshirt putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket jeans pudarnya dan celana hitam sobek sobek yang mengesankan manly.

" jongin hari ini aku mau nonton " pinta kyungsoo begelayut manja pada tangan kanan jongin. Jongin tersenyum tampan " oke, memangnya kamu mau nonton apa? " tanya jongin, mereka masuk kedalam lift dan memencet tombol angka 3 yang menuju ke bioskop.

" emm gatau hehe " cengir kyungsoo

" dasar , yaudah nanti kita liat film apa yang lagi diputer dibioskop " ucap jongin merangkul mesra tubuh kyungsoo

Ting...

Lift pun terbuka, mereka berjalan keluar menuju bioskop sembari bergandengan tangan.

Sesampai di bioskop dan memilih film akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film kartun coco yang baru saja keluar, penasaran itu alasan kyungsoo saat ditanya kenapa dia mau nonton film itu.

Kyungsoo dan jongin masuk kedalam bioskop dan duduk dibangku yang telah ditentukan

" kyungsoo " panggil jongin kyungsoo pun menengok ke arah jongin " apa " sahut kyungsoo. Jongin memegang tangan kiri kyungsoo dan mengecupinya, kyungsoo tersenyum melihanya

" aku sayang kamu " ucap jongin tersenyum menatap mata kyungsoo dalam, kyungsoo mengigit bibir lalu tersenyum " aku juga sayang banget sama kamu " ucap kyungsoo dengan malu malu.

" masa? " godanya tengil

" iyaa ih serius! Aku tuh sayang banget sama kamu walaupun kamu bandel hehe " ucap kyungsoo polos

" aku bandel karena aku cowok soo "

Hah, maksudnya?

" terus aku kalo engga bandel berati bukan cowok! " sungut kyungsoo pada jongin,

" bukan kamu mah princess aku soo " ucap jongin sambil terkekeh kecil

Ugh, sebel. Kyungsoo pun mencubit pingganya jongin menjerit kecil dan mengusap usap pingganya yang sakit karena dicubit.

" sakit soo~ jangan dicubit dielus aja hehe " cengir jongin, kyungsoo memutarkan badan ke arah depan enggan menanggapi jongin

" ngambek aja terus sayang " ucap jongin merangkul bahu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya medengus mendengarkannya " bercanda sayang iya kamu bukan princess tapi pretty boynya aku " kyungsoo mendelikan mata dan jongin terkekeh kecil

Film pun akan segera diputar kyungsoo dan jongin menyudahi pembicaraan kami dan fokus menonton film coco.

.

.

Setelah selesai menonton film kami pun keluar dari bioskop dan memutuskan untuk makan dulu di salah satu restoran cepat saji.

Dimeja sudah tersedia ayam yang dibalut dengan terigu digoreng kering dan minuman coca cola menjadi makanan favorit karena selain harganya murah dan memang kesukaan kami berdua apalagi kulit ayamnya beuh, mantap deh pokoknya

Kyungsoo selesai makan dan menatap jongin yang sedang makan, ngomong ngomong ini piring kedua jongin katanya dia lapar makanya dia nambah lagi!

" aku mau cuci tangan dulu ya " ucap kyungsoo dan jongin mengangguk sembari makan ayamnya, kyungsoo berdiri dan menuju ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan.

Setelah mencuci tangan kyungsoo kembali ke meja dan terlihat piring jongin menyisakan kulit ayam krispinya

" kyung buka mulutnya " kata jongin sambil memegang kulit ayam krispi

" ih apa si gamau ah malu diliat orang " kata kyungsoo

" yaudah si diliat doang kan gausah malu emang kita ngapain? "

Ish jongin ini emang gatau malu udah tau banyak orang!

" gausah, siniin aja ayamnya " kata kyungsoo meminta kulit ayam krispi. Jongin menggeleng dan berkata " engga kamu udah cuci tangan masa cuci tangan lagi "

" gapapa gampang tinggal cuci tangan lagi, udah buruan siniin ayamnya " ucap kyungsoo lalu menggambil kulit ayam krispi dan memakannya. Jongin yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah makan dan mencuci tangan kyungsoo meminta jongin untuk mampir ke toko buku karena ada buku yang harus aku beli

Kyungsoo dan jongin masuk ke toko buku, kyungsoo langsung ke tempat bagian buku yang kyunbsoo cari. Kyungsoo memilih buku mana yang mau kyungsoo beli karena sama judul beda isi. Ini sangat membingungkan untuk kyungsoo

" aku pilih yang mana ya " bingung kyungsoo melihat dua buku ditangan " yang isinya lebih lengkap aja soo " kyungsoo terkejut karena tiba tiba jongin sudah ada dibelakangku.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menaruh buku yang ada ditangan kiriku dan menuntun tangan kyungsoo ke kasir

" itu aja kayanya lebih lengkap soalnya tebel bukunya hehe " ucap jongin, kyungsoo medengus lalu memutuskan untuk membeli bukunya. Kali aja bener buku yang tebel lebih lengkap hehe.

Setelah membayar buku kyungsoo dan jongin memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari semakin larut dan sekarang sudah pukul 10.45.

Kyungsoo menaiki motor jongin yang sudah berhenti dihadapanku " yakin mau langsung pulang " tanya jongin " iya udah malem juga ini " jawab kyungsoo jongin mengangguk dan menjalankan motor membelah keheningan malam

.

.

Derum motor berhenti ketika sampai didepan rumah. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah rumah sepertinya orang rumah terlihat sudah tidur karena lampu sudah dimatikan semua. Jongin pun menegokok kearah kyungsoo " kayanya udah pada tidur ya? " tanya jongin " iyaa kayanya lagian emang ini udah malam banget " jawab kyungsoo lalu turun dari motor jongin, aku melepaskan helm dan memberikannya kepada jongin

" mau mampir dulu ga? " tanya kyungsoo pada jongin yang sedang mengaitkan helm yang aku berikan ke belakang motornya

" gausah udah malem takut ganggu " jawab jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo menganguk lalu memegang tangan jongin " makasih ya hari ini aku seneng banget " kata kyungsoo malu malu

Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik tangan kyungsoo kedalam pelukan jongin

" aku seneng kalo kamu seneng " kata jongin membelai kepala kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu medongkak menatap mata jongin " thank you jongine~ " ucap kyungsoo lalu mencium lembut bibir jongin dengan cepat dan melepaskan pelukannya. Jongin tersenyum lalu menggusap kepala kyungsoo dengan lembut dan bekata " lucu banget si cimolnya aku " kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya malu.

Jongin menarik kedua tangan kyungsoo dari wajah dan memeluk lagi kyungsoo lalu mencium lembut kening kyungsoo.

" aku pulang yaa " kata jongin setelah mencium kyungsoo

" iyaa hati hati ya jangan ngebut ' kata kyungsoo lalu mundur dua langkah

Jongin mengangguk lalu memakai helm dan menstater motor. Jongin menoleh kehadapan kyungsoo lalu mengucapkan " langsung masuk kamar gosok gigi terus tidur yaa, kalo udah sampe rumah aku hubungin kamu "

" iyaa kapten " jawab kyungsoo membentuk tangan ok lalu tersenyum manis.

Jongin membalas senyum kyungsoo lalu mulai mejalankan motor meninggalkan pekarangan rumah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan lalu masuk kedalam rumah saat jongin sudah hilang dipertigaan jalan.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk sembari tersenyum senang karena hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk kyungsoo.

Hah memang yaa yang muda yang bercinta. Yang jones yaa nasib hehe.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review :

@wulankai500 aku apa lagi:p @hwang makasih ya sarannya aku terima dan diusahain aku perbaiki cara penulisannya:) @reginakezia ini sudah update yaa

Huhuyyy i'm back cuyyy. Gimana? Gimana? Gaje yaa? Maapkan~ hehe ya namanya juga belajar ya jadi kalo alurnya masih gaje maapkan hehe.

Salam naptris.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Story About You And Me

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua anak adam melangkah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa gesa yang satu berlari menghindar dan yang satu berlari mengejar. Kyungsoo pria yang berlari menghindar tampak begitu kesal terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang memerah dan jongin pria yang berlari mengejar begitu frustasi karena kyungsoo terus berlari dan tak mau mendengarkannya sedikitpun. Disela larinya jongin terus manggil nama kyungsoo namun tak digubris sedikitpun. Kyungsoo terus berlari sampai akhirnya berhenti diparkiran sekolah, jongin ikut berhenti berlari dan mengantur nafasnya yang tersenggal lalu menatap punggung kyungsoo dengan raut muka bersalah.

"Kyungsoo, please dengerin penjelasan aku dulu. Ini gak yang kaya lihat!" kata jongin lirih

"Bohong!" kata kyungsoo ketus

Jongin menunduk menghela nafas sebentar lalu melangkah mendekati kyungsoo "bohong apasi? Aku jujur sayang. Tadi gak yang kaya kamu lihat" kata jongin mencoba menjelaskan kepada kyungsoo.

"tapi tadi aku lihat sendiri jongin pake kedua mata aku!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memutarkan badan menghadap jongin. Terlihat raut wajah kyungsoo menahan tangis, melihat itu jongin terkesiap lalu buru buru menangkup kedua pipi kyungsoo lalu berkata "sayang kok kamu nangis? Please jangan nangis, itu sama aja kamu nyakitin aku kyungsoo"

Tangis kyungsoo pecah saat melihat kedua mata jongin, sungguh ini sangat menyesakan untuk kyungsoo. Jongin menggeram kesal karena melihat air mata kyungsoo apalagi dia penyebab air mata itu jatuh dari mata indah kyungsoo.

" sutt, kok makin kenceng si nangisnya yang " ucap jongin sembari mengusap air mata kyungsoo.

" udah deh sana kamu pergi aja sama dia! " kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh jongin kebelakang, Jongin mundur satu langkah karena dorongan kyungsoo. Jongin memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo " please jangan marah dulu, kamu gatau kejadian yang sebenernya, kyung "

" apa coba apa, jelasin! " kata kyungsoo cepat

Jongin menghela napas sebentar lalu mulai menjelaskan. . .

 _* flashback *_

 _Perpustakaan siang hari ini cukup sepi hanya ada beberapa murid yang ada diperpustakaan itu pun bisa dihitung oleh jari, yaa maklum sekarang murid lebih memilih kantin daripada perpustakaan. Jongin yang jarang menginjakan kakinya ke perpustakaan hari ini dia membela belakan demi pujaan hati yang katanya akan ke perpustakaan setelah bel berbunyi. Jongin duduk dibangku perpustakan menunggu kyungsoo datang karena tadi dipanggil oleh guru lee, disaat jongin sedang menunggu tiba tiba datang seorang wanita cantik berambut merah menghampiri jongin._

 _" jongin kita harus bicara! " ucap wanita cantik itu. Jongin menghela napas jengah melihatnya._

 _" jongin aku cinta sama kamu, aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku! " paksa wanita rambut merah itu tidak tahu diri._

 _" krystal , please udah dibilangin berapa kali kalo gua gasuka sama lu, lagian gua udah punya pacar, kyungsoo! " ucap jongin malas. Krystal nama wanita tersebut terdiam sesaat_

 _" apa yang buat kamu begitu suka sama kyungsoo? Apa!? Dia ga ada apa apanya sama aku jongin! " marah krystal_

 _Jongin yang mendengarnya pun meradang, berani sekali krystal menhina kekasihnya!_

 _" get out, kry! " geram jongin menahan marah. " kyungsoo lebih baik daripada dirimu, jalang! Chakkam itu! "_

 _Krystal terkejut atas penghinaan tersebut. Dia tak menyangka jongin akan berkata seperti itu._

 _Saat jongin akan pergi krystal tiba tiba menarik tangan jongin dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir jongin. Jongin melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan aksi brutal krystal saat akan mendorong krystal mata jongin menemukan kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata yang merah menahan tangis. Jongin melepaskan paksa ciuman sepihak krystal saat akan menghampiri kyungsoo, kyungsoo sudah berlari meninggalkan jongin!_

 _* end flasback_ *

Kyungsoo masih terdiam saat jongin sudah selesai menjelaskannya. Kyungsoo menatap mata jongin dengan lirih, dibalas tatapan menyesal oleh jongin.

" jangan marah lagi yaa, aku cuman sayang kamu kyung " ucap jongin membelai pipi chubby kyungsoo.

" hmm "

" kok gitu balesnya "

" tuh kan, kamu masih marah sama aku yang? Serius itu krystal duluan yang nyosor! "

Kyungsoo mengengam tangan jongin lalu mengusapnya lembut " iyaa aku percaya sama kamu " ucap kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kepada jongin

Jongin pun menghela napasnya lega saat mengetahui kyungsoo percaya kepadanya. Jongin sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kalo kyungsoo tidak lagi percaya kepadanya, bisa bisa mati jongin!

" tapi inget yaa kalo wanita jelek itu nyosor lagi kamu harus ngehindar! " lanjur kyungsoo

" iyaa sayang aku janji kalo perlu aku potong bibirnya nanti " canda jongin

Kyungsoo tertawa lalu masuk kedalam pelukan hangat jongin. Sungguh dia lega bahwa kekasihnya sangat mencintainyaa.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Holaaaa! Long time not see ea wkwk.**

 **Masih dengan cerita dd mol sama kayi yang ambruradulllll. Ini aku putuskan dibuat jadi drabbel aja gais. Maapkeun yaa kalo banyak typo soalnya aku ga revisi lagi aku buat lgsg aku post hehe. Saran dan kritikan sangat dibutuhkan gais biar aku bisa memperbaikinyaa.**

 **BIG THANKS YAA BUAT YANG REVIEW AND COMMENT ilvy.**

 **Ig/@nadiaptriis**

 **Salam naptris**


	4. Chapter 4

It's Story About Me And You

.

.

.

.

.

"SAYANGGGG--"

TAKK

"Awww"

Sebuah penghapus mendarat tepat didahi sexy jongin, "yang sakit" ringis jongin mengusap dahinya.

"Makanya jangan berisik, ganggu tau ga!" ucap kyungsoo dingin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku. Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa diabaikan oleh kekasihnya. Ayolah di saat sedang berduaan seperti ini jongin hanya ingin bermesraan dengan kyungsoo bukannya melihat kyungsoo yang sedang bercumbu dengan buku pelajaranya!

"Kyungie perhatiin buku terus, perhatiin akunya kapan?" ucap jongin dengan wajah memelas, mendengar itu kyungsoo hanya memutarkan kedua matanya

"Jongin besok aku ada ulangan, Yaa aku harus belajar dong biar nilainya ga jelek. Emang kamu mau liat aku di remedial?" kata kyungsoo tanpa melihat jongin. Mendengar itu jongin hanya diam, dia tidak ingin kyungsoo mendapatkan nilai jelek apalagi remedial tapi dia juga ingin diperhatikan oleh kyungsoo. Duh jefri nichol jadi lier.

"Yaa tapi masa akunya dianggurin kyung"

"Aku engga anggurin kamu yaa jongin"

"Engga dianggurin tapi daritadi fokus baca buku?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya lalu memandang jongin, kyungsoo bingung hari ini kenapa jongin sangat manja biasanya jongin akan mengerti kalo kyungsoo sedang belajar tapi ini? Sungguh sangat aneh. Ada apa dengan seorang kim jongin? Sehatkah? Seorang kim jongin manja? Patut dipertanyakan sekali!.

"Jongin, ada apa dengan kamu hari ini? Kenapa sangat manja? Aneh sekali" tutur kyungsoo bingung.

"Emangnya salah kalo aku manja sama kamu? Aku kan pacar kamu, Gak boleh? Kamu keberatan? Kamu gak suka kalo aku manja kekamu?" balas jongin cepat. Oke kyungsoo sekarang benar benar bingung.

"Ya engga gitu juga, tapikan aku lagi belajar jongin" jelas kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela napas lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari kyungsoo. Sungguh dia kesal dengan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memegang tangan kanan jongin lalu mengusapnya. "Kamu kenapa si jongin kok hari ini beda banget" ucap kyungsoo lembut. Jongin melihat wajah kyungsoo dengan tampang super memelasnya "aku kangen kyungie" manja jongin. Kyungsoo swapdrop ini jongin apa dedemit yaa? Tolong siapapun sembuhkan kim jongin .

"Oh okee"

"Oke aja?"

"Terus?"

"Tuhkan ah" ucap jongin menghempaskan tangan kyungsoo.

Hell

Kim jongin manja adalah sosok yang paling menyebalkan bagi kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang lalu mendekat kearah jongin.

"Marah nih ceritanya?" tanya kyungsoo mencolek bahu jongin, Jongin tetap diam.

"Jongin" panggil kyungsoo dihiraukan jongin.

"Jonginnn"

"Jongiiiiiiiinnnnnnn" oke jongin mulai budek.

"KKAMJONGGGG JELEK" habis sudah kesabaran kyungsoo. Dan berhasil jongin melirik kyungsoo ingat hanya Melirik tanpa mengucapakan kata.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Daritadi ngambek mulu hm." kata kyungsoo lembut lagi.

"Gapapa kok, yaudah sana kamu belajar aja kan katanya besok mau ulangan" kata jongin skarkis

Hmmm dd kyungsoo lelah tuhan.

"Nanti kalo aku belajar kamu marah lagi" sindir kyungsoo. Jongin terdiam lalu berkata "engga" singkat, padat, jelas.

"Ih yang bener"

"Bener"

"Serius"

"Serius"

"Masa"

"Iyaaa kyungie aku serius, Maafin aku yaa aku gatau kenapa aku kek gini aku kesel aja daritadi kamu diemin aku padahal aku kangen kamu" ucap jongin jujur pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "duh sweet banget si nini aku"

Jongin tersenyum lalu merangkul kyunhgsoo "iyadongg pacar siapa dulu?" tanya jongin

"Pacarnyaa kyungsoo" jawab kyungsoo malu malu. Jongin dan kyungsoo tertawa sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **naon sih ieu?**

 **naon**

 **gajelas yaa maafkan:(**

 **ig.kayimoleexo**


End file.
